50 Yards To Go
by BlackDress128
Summary: Selena Gomez was an average college student untill she met David Henrie, a super star running back for Ohio State. Can their new realtionship handle the long distance or female attention? R&R
1. Chapter 1

50 Yards To Go

When she opened her eyes she noticed the room she was currently unclothed and laying in was not her own. She also noticed that there was an empty spot in the queen bed she woke up in. but then again, she didn't mind. No need for awkward silences or stares. She slipped into her dress from the night before and tried to sneak out of the stranger's apartment when she was interrupted.

"You got a hangover?" She froze in place and slowly turned to face the man the voice came from. "I promise I have the only cure."

The man speaking was well, honestly, gorgeous. He had luscious brown hair that met perfectly towards the front. His grey eyes watched her. Again he asked her but this time she saw him. She actually saw him as the seductive MAN that he was, or at least looked like.

"Are you always this nice to your one night stands?" She tried to keep calm, and not smile too much. She didn't want to give the wrong impression.

"Oh no we didn't fuck. I'm Joe's roommate." He laughed "but I'm incredibly jealous." He smirked and eyed her, almost as much as she did moments before. "You, um, hungry?"

"Are you asking me out to breakfast?" She asked. He nodded. "after I slept with your roommate?" This time he didn't nod.

"you're right. How about you give me your number and we can get drinks instead." His words were smooth, and his smile grew as she walked closer to him.

"Why would I get drinks with you? I don't even know your name."

"David. David Henrie" She smiled and wrote down a series of numbers and left.

...

"Mi! Miley? Miley? I have big news. MLEY!" Selena shouted as she walked into her small college dorm. She threw her purse into her shared room when she heard a squeal. "Miley?" When Selena turned on the lights she noticed TWO bodies in the small twin bed. Then a muscular body came from the sheets and ran, fast.

"God damn it Selena. Cock block much?" Miley grabbed her small t-shirt lying on the floor next to her and slipped it on.

"Okay one, gross! And two, I just met the hottest guy ever!" She jumped up and down slightly. "Like gorgeous . But I'll never see him again."

...

"Dude your hookup was the sexiest girl I've ever seen." David pulled a chair up at the bar his friends were seated at.

"Are you sure?" Joe asked as he took one more sip from his beer before asking for another. David nodded and ordered a drink of his own. "Huh, well she's an incredible fuck." David ruffled through his pockets until he found the paper she wrote her number on. He slapped the receipt with sharpie right in front of Joe.

"Dude you've been screwed." The man on his right said. "That's 8 numbers."

"So?" David asked with a new beer in his hand.

"You need 9 numbers, she gave you 8."

"What? I've never been turned down. I'm David fucking Henrie!" He slammed his beer on the bar and walked out the door. "I'm gonna find you."


	2. That's Him

50 Yards To Go

2, That's him

Selena walked out of the large double doors. She had listened to a 2 hour lecture on economy. She needed to have some fun, she had heard that there was a football game and thought it would be fun.

"Hey Mi, do you want to go to that football game? Anne is dating one of the players and gets free tickets." Her best friend had agreed plus there was going to be a hot guy for her to seduce. It's like a sport to Miley.

She straightened her hair and put on a small blue dress she had bought at forever 21 the summer before she left Texas for college. She looked good. Really good. Maybe she could finally get her mind off of him.

**50 Yards To Go 50 Yards To go 50 Yards To Go 50 Yards To Go 50 Yards To Go 50 Yards To Go 50 Yards **

"Come on boys! Let's do this. Get the WIN!" David Shouted. The crowd around him cheered. He ran out of the crowded locker room into the sun. He was surrounded by cheering, drunk, college kids. It gave him such a thrill.

20 seconds left on the clock and 15 yards to go and a tie score. A perfect spiral sliced through the air and landed in David's hands. 10 yards, 5 yards, o. Touchdown! 7-14 Ohio state for the win and all thanks to David. Joe, Eric and the rest of his team ran up to him and smacked him on the helmet. What a rush! He thought.

"What lucky lady am I taking home tonight?" He shouted, his teammates shouted in approval. Tonight he was on top of the world.

**50 Yards To Go 50 Yards To Go 50 Yards To Go 50 Yards To Go 50 Yards To Go 50 Yards To Go 50 Yards **

"I feel so stupid!" Selena shouted. "I mean this guy. I mean a gorgeous guy and I gave him a fake number." She rested her head in her hands

"Uh if I have to hear you whine much longer I'm going to kill myself!" Miley covered her ears for dramatic effect.

"So then why did you do it?" Anne cut Miley off with her question.

"I didn't want to seem like the kinda girl that would just give her number out." She explained, "Also I just had sex with his roommate."

"I'm starting to think I'm rubbing off on you." Miley laughed while she eyed the very unavailable guy next to her.

"So Selena who is the gorgeous mystery guy?" Anne asked. Selena tried to answer but the people around her started to cheer louder.

"Well his name is-" She realized that no one could hear her. She shouted louder "His name is-"

"And touch down by David Henrie!"

When she heard his name on the intercom she searched for him on the field. "That's him!" She pointed to the field and stood up. "Guys that's him!"


End file.
